1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established by and in the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Article Dispensing" (Class 221) and subclasses therein pertaining to mechanical release; with pivoted and plural controllers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A careful pre-Ex search was made in the art, and dispensing, using alternately-moved fingers, is quite well known and used. This art is particularly prevalent with lids for small plastic cups and also for stacked containers having a small taper for nesting together to reduce volume. Reciprocating and vertically-arrayed fingers disposed to engage and feed stacked articles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,937 to TELLY. In BRUBAKER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,900, is also shown a cap-feeding and alternate finger actuation as well as a vacuum cup withdrawal. BELL, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,764, employs a pivoted yoke and finger members actuated therewith. Many like devices and apparatus are shown and have been used, but mostly for a lid-placing apparatus, and particularly where the cap is made within a very close tolerance. As far as is known, this prior apparatus provides a lid or cover dispenser and placing device for one particular situation and/or size. The present invention as disclosed provides and contemplates the separation, dispensing and metering of large covers for large filled containers such as five-gallon containers. The apparatus of this invention not only accommodates metal and plastic covers, but insures that each cover is metered to insure that only one cover is placed and pressed in place on a filled container.